A wide variety of technologies have been developed for providing communications between users. Individuals may communicate over a variety of networks utilizing different types of media, including text, graphics, audio, still images, video images, and the like. The communications may be part of a video conferencing environment comprising both video and audio communications. In one example, two individuals may utilize a video conferencing system comprising a network and two video conferencing terminals. Each video conferencing terminal may be located in proximity to a user, or group of users, and may comprise an audio capture device, such as a microphone, to capture audio communications and an image capture device, such as a still or video camera, to capture image communications. The image communications may comprise one or more still images, or may comprise a video stream containing a plurality of images. The video conferencing environment may allow each individual participating in the conference call to view one or more other individuals who are participating in the conference call at one or more remote locations. The individuals may be viewed on a display device, such as a projector screen, a liquid crystal delay, a video monitor, a television set, a computer monitor, and the like. As an individual is viewing a conference participant on a display device, an image of the individual may be captured and transferred to another video conferencing terminal. Since the individual may be staring toward the display device of the video conferencing terminal when the image is captured, the image captured by the camera may be at an angle to the individual's face such that the individual may appear to be staring away from the image capture device. A viewer of the captured image may therefore be unable to make eye contact, or be unable to perceive making eye contact, with the individual represented in the image.